For example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-160115A, an adhesive-backed film may be applied to a surface of a predetermined base material. In recent years, there has been a demand to apply adhesive-backed film to surfaces of wide base materials having all kinds of shapes (for example, a film for replacing liquid paint applied to a roof of a vehicle, appliance or the like). The work to apply this type of film is commonly performed manually using a squeegee type tool (may be described below simply as a squeegee) that mounts a rubber blade on the tip end.